A Warrior's End
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: My take on how the Senshi and the Shitennou met during the Silver Alliance as well as how they all died. This is just four real short chapters, all about a thousand words each. Rated M because I am paranoid, I do not own the Cover Image! For the edit I have changed the names of the Senshi, you have been warned!
1. Ami and Zoisite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! There I said it. I hope that you all enjoy this short story! Warning this might be a bit tear jerker, I know that my eyes were starting to tear up just a little bit while writing it.**

The first time that she ever met him was when her princess decided to sneak from her kingdom on the Moon to the one on Earth. It was the one kingdom that each plant of the Silver Alliance was told never to go to, as decreed by the Moon itself. It was because of that fact that she, Princess Tefnut, found the current situation ironic.

It really wasn't her fault that her Princess, Princess Serenity, was so curious. Nevertheless, the one question that popped into her mind as she was trying to find that ball of untamed energy was, "Why on her night?" Logically there was a one in four chance of it happening but why with her? Was it because many considered her the weakest of the Senshi? Or because she was the one least likely to yell at the still young princess?

Maybe there wasn't a logical answer, or it might have been fate for on that night she met one of the Prince's Shitennou. As Tefnut was looking for her wayward Princess, she literally ran right into the youngest of the four guards of the Earth Prince. She looked up into light green eyes and a face that was framed by long blond hair, and she also noticed that he was taller than her by a good head or more. She had no idea who this male was, but judging by the green uniform with gray trim, he was in a position of great importance.

He was starting to grow sick of his Prince's late night excursions through the rose garden. It had started to become a habit that was unbecoming of the royal. Zoisite, the Knight of Purification and Healing, was really starting to hate this new habit with the passion of a thousand suns. Of course he had his own theory that Prince Endymion was only doing this to see if he could outsmart the youngest of the Shitennou.

However, he knew that he would never know if the theory was correct or not. So as it happened the young male was wondering through the moonlit garden trying to find the Prince when something or someone ran into him. She was small compared to his frame, she had blue hair and light blue eyes but the strange outfit told him that she wasn't from Earth.

The two protectors stared into each other eyes for a minute before Tefnut noticed the position that they were in and promptly turned red. She lightly pushed herself off of him before giving a curtsy, as she said "I am so sorry about that, I am slightly lost."

She was soft spoken he noticed, "That is alright. I was not looking where I was going myself," he told her as inclined his head in her direction. "If I might inquire, who you are and how did you get here?" He asked noticing just how short that blue skirt was that she wore.

"I am sorry, I am Tefnut of Mercury. I followed my Princess here but I cannot seem to find her." The Mercurian Senshi told the Knight as she started to look at anything but him. "Who are you, if I might be so bold as to inquire it of you?" She asked him back.

"I am Zoisite," was all that he said. "Maybe I can help you find your inquisitive Princess." He offered his arm towards her, and she took it with a little hesitance.

Thus began their ritual. For not only was it on this night that Tefnut found the young Knight but the Princess of the Moon also found her love in the Prince of Earth. To give the two lovers a few moments to themselves their guards would walk around the gardens together, getting to know each other better until one day they feel in love. Neither of them knew that soon there would come a day that they would be split apart by an evil that was slowly taking root in the Earth Kingdom. Nor did they know of all the destruction that would ensue all because a sorceress of low rank fell in love with the Terrain Prince as well.

"Everyone we are being attacked!" Tefnut heard her leader Venus or Hathor yell into the communicator. "It's-" the line went dead.

Thinking the worst the Senshi of Mercury started in the direction of the throne room but stopped when she heard a familiar chuckle coming from the shadows. "Now, if it isn't the weakest guardian, Mercury, all alone without any way of getting in contact with the other Senshi." She turned to the left, to see her lover walk out of the shadows, he looked the same as the last night that she saw him before he left with his brothers to find and destroy the disturbance in the West.

"Zoisite, this isn't you! Come back to me!" She tried to talk him out of it as he drew his sword and stalked towards her. "I don't want to fight you," she said as her voice cracked, and tears falling unnoticed.

"That's nice to know," the Knight told her before he lunged and pushed his blade into her chest. "To bad I was order to eliminate you and your pathetic Princess."

She coughed up blood before she smiled at him and said, "I forgive you, and I still love you."

He stayed still watching her as she bleed out and as the light slowly left her eyes. It wasn't until the body of his lover went limp that he realized what he did. He woke up from his brain washing to see what he did to the lovely Princess of Mercury. She had a classic beauty that none of the other Senshi, or any other female for that matter, could ever hope to compete with in his eye.

He cried than, knowing that it was because of him that the universe just a little darker and lost some of its beauty. "How could you forgive me for something like this?" His voice cracking so much that anyone walking by would not understand what was being said. Knowing that this was his only shot at staying out of Queen Beryl's hands for good; he unsheathed his weapon from Tefnut's body and ran himself through with it. With the last of his strength he pulled the body of his love towards him before kissing her one last time and said, "Until we meet again snowflake."

**AN: I know what you all are thinking, "Why another story?" The answer is simple, I hit a rock with my current stories and needed to do something different. This idea came to me while I was watching Sailor Moon Crystal episode/act 10. Also this will be a four part story and I hope to have the next part up tomorrow! I changed the names of the Senshi for all of these chapters, they are all named after Ancient Egyptian goddess. I felt like it ok, by the way Tefnut is the lion goddess of water and fertility.**

**Love yinz!**

**Sugar**

**Edited: 5/30/15**


	2. Rei and Jadeite

**Disclaimer: I still don't own! Shibu Miyuu and LoveInTheBattleField this chapter is for the two of you for the reviews that the both of you did! Warning this might get you to tear up just a little. Enjoy!**

He knew something was going on with his Prince, he just couldn't figure it out. No matter what he did it seemed like Prince Endymion was one step ahead of the Knight of Patience and Harmony. Of course if you would ask Nephrite or Zoisite they would say that it isn't hard to do.

Sure he knew that the Prince would soon tell his Shitennou, but Jadeite had a feeling that Zoisite already knew what was going on. However, he would never just walk up to the only one of the four that was younger and ask for the truth. That had some advantages as well as disadvantages. Advantage one, he would get his answer but with that came the disadvantage of having to put his pride aside, and he knew that he would be made fun for it later when, thus disadvantage two. Both were enough to make him think that it wasn't worth the answer.

He knew that sometimes a question or theory would never get an answer or confirmed. Such is the way with the world. "Princess where are you?" He heard a female call out not far from his location and decided to check it out. There was no Princess on Earth, and the voice was one that he didn't know. Looking around the corner of the rose bushes he saw a goddess. Her black hair straight and fell to past her hips, her eyes a catching purple, a color that he didn't know could exist. The uniform was strange, the red skirt so short that it covered nothing almost, but it made him burn like the fires of the sun.

Her Princess just had to run off to Earth, of all places. Didn't she understand that if she got caught the punishment would be severe? Sekhmet, the Princess of Mars, really didn't understand what was so great about Earth. She just knew that Princess Serenity was infatuated with it for whatever reason; maybe Tefnut would be able to inform her of the reason.

When she got her hands on the curious Princess, she was going to get a tongue lashing. "Princess where are you?" She asked trying to stay semi-quiet for this was territory that she didn't know. Oh yes Serenity was in trouble when she was found.

She opened her mouth to call out for the ball of energy once more but stopped when her eyes landed on young male in a blue uniform with gray accents. His short blond hair fell into his blue eyes, but that didn't stop her drowning in them. "Who are you," he didn't ask, no that was a demand. "Why are you here," again not a question she noticed.

"I am Sekhmet, who are you," She snapped right back at the young male. "I am looking for someone."

"Your Princess no doubt," he lifted his eyebrow at her. "I am Jadeite. I am sure we will find her," he said as he turned around. "Are you coming?" He finally asked her a question. It didn't take her long before she started to jog to catch up to him, her heals clicking along the path as she caught up to his longer stride.

When they found their Prince and Princess locked in each other's embrace, the two guards left them alone for a few short hours. It was hard to stay angry at the couple that was so obviously in love. What started out as a complete accident led to something more. This chance meeting was one that her fires never told her about, as well as something that he never would have guess would happen. Their love was slow to bloom, but once it did, it raged like the fires that she commanded.

She was in the temple consulting with the Sacred Fire when the call came through. "Everyone we are being attacked!" Sekhmet heard her leader Venus or Hathor yell into the communicator. "It's-" the line went dead. It was a call that she knew would come but one that she didn't want.

Before she could even stand up from in front of the flame, she felt a blade pressed against her throat. "Be still and I might end you quickly," she heard a voice that she has longed to hear, whisper in her ear. Sure it wasn't the same, for it had an undertone in it that shouldn't have been there, but it was enough for her to hope that maybe he would be free once more.

"Jadeite, what are you doing here?" She asked her once lover. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it fall from his lips before she did anything.

"We have come to destroy this lovely alliance that means so much to that traitorous bastard that was once my Prince," he growled into her ear as he pushed the blade closer to her throat. "Now love, what to do with you?" He asked no one as he turned her around.

She looked into his eyes, the once clear deep sapphire eyes that held her attention on countless nights, now foggy and full of hate. She didn't beg him, she was the Princess of Mars she never begged, but she did throw her arms around him and called the fires to burn them both. Sekhmet knew what she was doing, and that it would kill her, but what kind of life would she have without him?

The general wasn't prepared for her to do such a thing just stood there as the flames started to lick at his back. As they got closer the clearer his vision became, the more he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew that even if she wanted to she couldn't stop this attack but he could protect her, if even for a few short moments. "I am sorry my firefly." He told her, coming back to his senses.

"We will meet again," she told him as she gave him one last kiss, the two accepting their fates with open arms. They weren't afraid of what might come in the afterlife, as long as they had each other they didn't care. "I love you, my general." With a whisper response the two fell silent as they awaited their end.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be out tomorrow. If you have any ideas of any of my other stories (or even this one) please feel free to PM me or tell me on my Facebook page or Twitter account (both of those will give updates as well as other information, for the longer version go to Facebook and the abridged version go to Twitter). I changed the names of the Senshi for all of these chapters, they are all named after Ancient Egyptian goddess. I felt like it ok, by the way Sekhmet is the goddess of lions, fire and vengeance.**

**Love Yinz**

**Sugar**

**Edited: 5/30/15**


	3. Makoto and Nephrite

**Still don't own! LoveInTheBattleField, no need to thank me, you are the one that reviewed; I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Warning this might get you to tear up just a little. Enjoy!**

She still didn't understand why she did it. Of all the things that she could have done, why did she have to follow those two? Why did her curiosity have to come through on this night? Why couldn't it have waited until it was her turn to watch the Princess? She was the Senshi of Courage for crying out loud, why was she so nervous?

Earth was so different from the Moon or even her home plant of Jupiter. While she wasn't as connected to the lightning or even the woods here, it did feel closer to home than the Moon. Of course Wadjet, Jupiter's Princess, would never tell anyone those thoughts.

Off in the distance she could hear the thunder rolling in over the hills, she could see the lighting flashing in the night sky and she could smell the rain on the wind. She was truly in her element, standing in the middle of the field waiting for a storm to come to her. She was watching the clouds cover the stars when she heard a twig snap in the woods behind her. "I know you are there," She yelled to the one thinking that they could sneak up on her.

The rain started to pour, and with the help of the lighting she saw a male leaning against a tree. He was taller than her, and wore a red uniform that showed off his muscles, his hair was chestnut in color and fell in waves down past his shoulders. He was truly handsome but it was his soulful brown eyes that caught her attention.

He had to get away from the palace. It was just too much for him, for some strange reason. He knew that there was something wrong with not only his Prince but also Zoisite, and not long ago Jadeite was starting to act strangely as well. He wanted to know what put that goofy smile on the two young Knight's faces, as well as the whimsical look on his Prince's face.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that the three of them have a crush on someone. But the question is who? It wasn't like there was a plethora of people in this area, and even less that could possibly get the attention of the aloof Prince. It wasn't something that he, Nephrite Knight of Intelligence and Comfort, needed to think about.

With that thought in mind, he started towards the clearing too far away, to try and get council from the stars before the storm hit. When he reached the meadow, he was stunned to see an Amazon standing with her back to him waiting for something. She was dressed in green and white with a hint of pink and a gold belt with pink beads on it, her hair pulled up she looked so out of place but at the same time so necessary to this moment.

He was so engrossed with the wild beauty that he misplaced his hand and snapped a twig off of one the branches. "I know that you are there," he heard her yell before turning around. With the rain starting to pour he leaned against the traitorous tree, and with the lighting making their surroundings glow with an ethereal light he got the glimpse of Green eyes.

She was on guard, telling him that she was a warrior but from what planet? "I am Nephrite, who might you be?" He asked trying to see what she would do.

"I am Wadjet," she answered. After she said her name, the storm answered her, almost as if welcoming her. She smiled up at the clouds before looking back at him, "Dance with me," she didn't ask but she didn't demand it either, she just held out her hand waiting to see if he would accept her invitation. It was on that night that Wadjet truly let go since she started serving her Princess, and it was also the night the Nephrite discovered how beautiful a storm could be.

"Everyone we are being attacked!" Wadjet heard her leader Venus or Hathor yell into the communicator. She had hoped that she would never hear those words but sometimes there is no escaping fate. "It's-" the line went dead.

She was in front of the entrance to the Moon Palace when she spotted a familiar mop of chestnut hair. Even with his eyes glassy from the brain washing, he still held an appeal that none could even hold a candle to in her eyes. Calling the little amount of lighting that she could on the Moon, she struck down the soldiers that were around him. Of course he would remember how to block her attack from a great distance, they did spare when they were on guard duty.

"Ah, Jupiter, just the Senshi that I was looking for," he purred out as he started to walk towards her with his sword unsheathed. The different tone of his voice, made the fact that he wasn't her Nephrite hit her harder. She prayed to Jupiter to give her the strength to defeat him, for she knew that she would need to give this everything that she had in order to stop him.

When he was close enough to her, he swung his sword at her head. "Nephrite! Please stop this!" She begged him to see reason but all that she got in return was a deep laugh and another swing of his sword. "We don't have to fight!"

"Funny, that isn't what you precious Queen believes," He growled out as he lunged at her once more, this time getting a hit in. "Fight back!" He hissed towards her as he charged forward again getting her other side.

"Fine," she told him as she ducked in time to miss his attack. She latched onto his arm and sent him a jolt into his system. She was torn between love and duty and for once she was happy that she was brought up to always choose duty.

"That's more like it!" He laughed as he flipped her over his shoulder, and attempted to run her through. What he didn't expect was for her to let it hit her, before she grabbed the end of his sword and used it as a way to conduct more of her lighting into him. The amount was enough to knock him back into his right frame of mind, but it could nothing for the fact that she was going bleed out soon. "Amazon, why?" He cried out as he pulled her to him.

"Don't cry, it isn't like you." She tried to joke but was cut off by a cough.

"I love you," He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," She smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, and he held it there with his hand. "Jupiter won't let us be apart forever." She said as her breathing was starting to come out harder.

"I hope you are right." He said, but he wasn't sure if she heard him or not for she was no longer breathing. Without a second thought he sheathed his sword into himself and awaited sweet nothingness.

**AN: One more chapter, it will be out sometime tomorrow, most likely very late (my time). Obviously the last chapter will be Minako/Kunzite. Again you can find me on Twitter or Facebook. I hope that enjoyed this chapter. I changed the names of the Senshi for all of these chapters, they are all named after Ancient Egyptian goddess. I felt like it ok, by the way Wadjet is the goddess of protection.**

**Sugar**

**Edited: 5/30/15**


	4. Minako and Kunzite

**Still don't own! I hope you enjoy the last (maybe) instalment of A Warrior's End! To the Guest that reviewed; I wasn't thinking about it, but I might do one for Endymion and Serenity. Anyway Enjoy and as always tear alert!**

He knew what she was, the spoiled Moon Princess, but no matter what he said to his own Prince he wouldn't listen. If anything the fact that the Prince wouldn't accept his counsel, was enough to anger him. He was the leader of the Shitennou, and for the Prince to do this made him question his role in this world. Was he no longer needed?

So watching the two of them together made his blood boil. He was going to get the whole planet in trouble if they continued this useless flirting. Was the life of that brat more important than that of his friends and family? The only reason that he allowed this to go on was because he was Kunzite, Knight of Purity and Affection. "Princess, there you are!" He heard someone call from behind him, turning around he saw the Moon Princess, however, upon closer inspection he could tell that this new comer's hair was just a shade brighter and her eyes just a touch darker.

She knew that this was a bad idea. Why did she let the Princess talk her into this? They both knew that the Princess had to be there at the peace talks! But no the Senshi of Love just had to let her go. She was so happy that the other girls finally knew what was going on so she could vent to them when this day would be over.

Now here she was, running through the woods towards a lake that she knew the Princess would be at. "Stupid dress," she grumbled as it snagged once again. Why didn't she take the time to transform? Oh right, she was too pissed to give a crap about that, that's why!

Finally after what seemed like forever she spotted a familiar head of blond in the distance. "Princess there you are!" She yelled out towards the royal pair. She stop short when she someone new, his platinum hair falling to his shoulders and his blue eyes standing out against the contrast to the woods surrounding them.

"It must be hard having such a bundle of curiosity for a Princess," he told her in a voice that made her insides turn to goo.

"Kunzite! That was uncalled for," The Prince scolded the Shitennou for his words against his lover.

"Kunzite, it is indeed hard. I cannot imagine that you have it any easier." The Senshi jested right back.

"Hathor! Behave yourself," This time it was the Princess reprimanding the guard. "Why are you even here?" She asked as an afterthought. "You said that we would have at least an hour." She was pouting now, a sight that was unbecoming of a royal.

"Your mother figured it out, you have to get back right now before the others find out you are gone!" Hathor said as she grabbed Serenity's hand and started dragging her away. "Never again will this happen, you hear me! If you are needed at a meeting you are going, I will NOT do this again!"

"Prince Endymion, I happen to agree with her. This has to stop!" Kunzite told his Prince. He wasn't aware that this wouldn't be the end but the beginning of something that would spiral out of control. He could try all that he wanted but he would one day fall in love with the Princess of Venus, though they would not have the same amount of time that the others did, for sometimes she was tasked with pretending to be the Moon Princess when she would sneak to Earth.

"Endymion get the Princess out of here!" Hathor ordered the Prince, not caring that what she said wasn't the kindest words. At this moment, however, the Venusian didn't care about anything but getting her Princess to safety and if that included getting help from him than so be it. She didn't wait for confirmation that he would follow her orders before she went to stop the invasion.

"Everyone we are being attacked!" Hathor yelled into the communicator hoping that she got to them in time. "It's-" before she could warn her sisters who was attacking she was pushed back. When she landed, she landed on her side and broke her communicator.

"Well, well if it isn't Venus, and what's this you are unarmed. Where is your chain?" Hathor heard a semi-familiar voice from behind her. "All the better for me," he whispered in her ear before he licked its shell. His voice was twisted in hate that even with the soul bond, bent as it was, couldn't even determine who it was.

"Kunzite why are you and the others doing this?" She whimpered out before she flipped him over her shoulder, thanking Jupiter for teaching her that move.

The leader of the Shitennou groaned before rolling over and standing. "You want to know why! Your Princess took everything from us and we all know that you so-called promises of Earth joining the Silver Alliance was never going to come true." He growled out as he leaped for her with his blade positioned to attack her.

"That is not true!" She cried out as she called the Holy Blade to her to deflect the oncoming attack.

The sound of steel hitting against steel rang throughout the courtyard. They were evenly matched in every move that they made, something that was expected of them as the leaders of their groups. They were the best that both the Moon and Earth had to offer, so of course this battle would be hard pressed to win.

They exchanged blows as if they were in a carefully choreographed dance instead of a battle of life and death. When one would lunge, the other would dodge as if no thought was required to do so. So naturally, the battle would go down to who had the most stamina to continue with this useless fight.

Upon a sloppy mistake on both of their parts both were fatally injured. It was no longer a question of who would live past this fight but who would live longer. The odds, however, were in the Shitennous favor for his sword was plunged into the Senshi just under her ribs, whereas her own blade had just ripped through his left side, though it was a large gash it wouldn't bleed as fast as hers would.

Without thinking Venus smirked at her knight and said "I never could beat you." She slumped against him, staining his uniform further with her own blood. Not knowing what to do Kunzite dropped his hands from the weapon that was still in her and tried to push her away. She was unrelenting on wanting to die against her lover that wrapped her arms around him, denying him the space that he wanted between the two of them. One of her hands clutched at the hair at the base of his neck before she pulled him in for one last kiss. "I hope that we will meet again, for you carry my heart and the other half of my soul." She told him, her voice growing weaker as her breathing got more ragged.

His eyes grew damp with tears that would never be shed, as he held her cooling body in his arms. His legs soon grew too weak to hold him up, and they gave out on him. Without even knowing it, her dying words had awoken him just in time to see the light fade from her once clear blue eyes. "We will meet again my goddess and when we do I will not let you go." He closed his eyes for the last time and prayed that he would someday hold this beautiful creature in his arms once more.

**AN: There you go, that is it. Sorry that I didn't get this out the day that I said I would, but my internet wasn't working and I had issues thinking of a way to kill these two (I would start down one path and I would hate it before I was done), again sorry. Let me know if you would like a fifth chapter this time on the royal couple, but for now this will be labeled as complete. I hope that you enjoyed this! I love yinz! I changed the names of the Senshi for all of these chapters, they are all named after Ancient Egyptian goddess. I felt like it ok, by the way Hathor is the goddess of love.**

**Sugar**

**Edited: 5/30/15**


	5. Serenity and Endymion

**Still don't own! LoveInTheBattleField I am so glad that you have liked this. This chapter is for that Guest that asked me to do this. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Since she was young, she has always wanted to go to Earth, for some reason unknown to her the blue planet called out to her heart and soul. Of course being the Princess of its Moon and the Highest Princess in the Silver Alliance she wasn't allowed to journey there, under the promise of death. Of course, if you asked her that was the first thing that she wanted to change, once she was on the throne. She knew that they were not as barbaric as the rumors told her people. Hell she would bet her crown saying that the people of Jupiter or Uranus were worse.

As it was she knew that when her protectors found out about this dream of hers, they would try to talk her out of it. She just had to see the surface for herself just once. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn't care about the consequences anymore. So it was on that night that she went to Earth for the first time.

The planet was lovely and she would even say better then what she was picturing it would be like. It was as different from the Moon as the Sun was from a small star. Without a second thought, or even a first one for that matter, Serenity stepped into the rose labyrinth before her. While it was easy to navigate, she knew that there was no way that she would remember how to get out right away.

"Are you lost?" she nearly jumped out of her skin when a male voice spoke to her out of nowhere. She turned around to see not just one male but two. Both were older than her, but it was obvious that the silver haired man was the older of them. However, it was the dark haired man that caught her eye. "Miss?" The younger man asked her, proving that it was him that shocked her.

He wasn't used to feeling so restless, normally that was left to leader of his Shitennou. He, himself, tried not to let anything get to him, but there was something about that woman, whom his parents picked out for him, that left a sour taste in his mouth.

He knew better than to complain about it for while his father was all for the union, his mother was not. It would only be a matter of time before that witch would be sent on her way, just like all the others. With that in mind, he gave quick thanks for small miracles to the gods, he left in search of a calming place in his rose gardens. For once he did not care that his one knight followed him every step of the way. Amongst his roses he didn't he didn't have to worry, there he was no longer Endymion the Prince of Earth, he was just one random soul among many.

It was within the walls of flowers that he saw a goddess. Her long blond hair up in a strange odango style known on the Moon, and she was dressed in white and gold. Without thinking he spoke out to her, "Are you lost?" It was that moment that he realized three things: one, his knight was going to yell at him for this, two he could drown in her blue eyes and finally there was the fact that she was a jumpy little thing. "Miss?" He tried again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft and he knew that he was a goner. "I didn't hear you." She blushed a light pink.

"No need to be sorry my lady," he told her with a smile. "Kunzite, would you go and see if anyone is looking for her?" He asked the other man and with a low the silver haired man was gone. "So tell me what had you so distracted that you didn't hear us coming?" The prince demanded, of course he knew enough to have it sound like a question, a courtesy that none of his Shitennou would give.

"I have never seen anything such as these," the princess told him, somehow knowing that she could trust him with the truth. "The Moon cannot grow flowers such as these." She said as she went back to, literally, smelling the roses.

"Forgive me, but I am Prince Endymion, who might you be?" He asked as he bowed over her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am Princess Serenity, of the Moon." She replied in kind, and gave a curtsy. "I best be getting back, for if they discover I am gone, it will not be pretty." She told him before she disappeared.

"Kunzite what do you think of her?" The prince asked the head of his knights, knowing that he was around.

"It would not be wise to see her again." The older male said to his master. "However, I see that you have a bit of your spark back, one that I feared was extinguished." The tight lipped man finished and walked away.

"Princess! What have I told you about running off like that?" Venus asked as she burst into her charges room. "Aright spill where did you find him?" She asked once she saw the red string wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh Venus! Endymion-" Serenity started but stopped when she remember that she shouldn't speak of her love even to the Senshi of Love.

"Please tell me that you didn't go to Earth?" When the princess didn't respond, Venus knew that she was right. "Princess, you know that you are not to go there! What were you thinking?"

"Venus, but I must see him again! Please you must not tell anyone!" The silver princess begged her most loyal Senshi. With a nod for a response the princess of Venus walked out of the room and towards her own one.

With that, the tragic tale of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity began only to end with both kingdoms destroyed.

"May fate be kind so that we may meet again, and if not in this life, then in the next."

**AN: There you go, this is the end of A Warrior's End! I do hope that you enjoyed every chapter. I think that I have been on Pottermore too much, I caught myself using PM speak more than once (i.e. tree for three) while writing this chapter, lol. I am so sorry that this took so long to get out, but hey better late than never right? As always I love yinz! **

**Sugar**

**PS: As for the names of the Senshi (I can just hear the questions now about them in the previous chapters) I went with Ancient Egypt because so many other goddess names are over used, some examples Athena for Ami, Diana for Makoto, Aphrodite for Minako and Hecate for Rei. I have no problems with those names but I just wanted something different and Ancient Egypt is my favorite culture to study.**

**Edited: 5/30/15**


End file.
